


More Happy Happy Love

by Lina_Light



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lina_Light/pseuds/Lina_Light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was in that moment I no longer knew the difference between what hurt him and what hurt me. His pain, my pain, they were one in the same." - Zoe Benson.</p><p>Based off of John Keats' poems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Happy Happy Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of mini shots revolving around the relationship between Zoe Benson and Kyle Spencer.  
> Most of these will contain mature situations. Rated M for a reason. Some minor AHS: Coven spoilers.  
> I really wanted to write down some of my head canons for these two. I always felt like there weren't enough scenes between them and I personally really enjoyed their dynamic.

> “Darkling I listen; and, for many a time I have been half in love with easeful Death, Call'd him soft names in many a musèd rhyme, To take into the air my quiet breath; Now more than ever seems it rich to die, To cease upon the midnight with no pain, While thou art pouring forth thy soul abroad In such an ecstasy!” ― John Keats

**Zoe's POV**

It started off with silent weeping.

One night I was awoken from my sleep, a feverish cry breaking through my unconscious state. At first I sat up and looked around my room. It was still night out. Looking out my opened window I could see the moon clearly, still hanging in the sky with a shiny shimmer, making the night feel frosty and illuminated. Madison was still clearly sleeping, not a peep came from her direction, not a snore or a sigh, as if she held her breath while she slept. She slept like the dead. Deeply and uninterrupted.

A sharp pain stung at my heart as I realized the sound was coming from Kyle. He had taken to sleeping on the floor right beside my bed. Fitted with blankets and pillows he slept like the dead too, or at least he had, it was surprising to hear him weeping. And as I heard a loud snot filled cry rip from his throat I all but nearly threw myself to the floor and into his lap. Wrapping my arms around him I cocooned him in my arms, and he clung to me like a baby would cling to its mother. As if I were a shield capable of protecting him from the worst he held onto me tightly. His arms were around my waist and his face was buried between my breasts, my black silk nightshirt drenching from his tears. My fingers swept through his blonde hair as I whispered to him soothing words.

“Kyle, shh, it’s OK.” I said. Though I didn't believe it myself, how could it possibly be OK? _It was far from it._ Tears threatened to fill my eyes but I pushed back the urge to cry. It would only make him more upset. I restrained as hard as I could, my heart slamming in my chest, ribs aching from the pain. Gathering all the saliva that filled my mouth I swallowed hard. It was difficult to hold in all of my emotions knowing he was distraught. It took all the self-control I had within to hold myself together. Kyle let out another heart wrenching cry and I nearly broke. I bit down on my lower lip hard enough to tear skin and taste blood. The taste on my tongue was bitter and I winced; continuing to rub the back of his neck and hair. It was in that moment I no longer knew the difference between what hurt him and what hurt me. His pain, _my pain_ , they were one in the same.

Kissing his cheek I grabbed his hand and with his help I stood from the floor; pulling him up with me as well. Looking at him I could see his face clearly from the shine of the moonlight. His eyes were bloodshot red and his cheeks were a devastating shade of pink. His nose leaked wet from snot dripping down before he wiped it away using the sleeve of his shirt. I tried to smile at him but it felt forced and awkward. Tugging on his hand I pushed him to lay down on the bed first before I moved to lie beside him. I wrapped my arm around his midsection and pressed my face against his hair. It felt comfortable. He wept softly then, his crying almost muffled, as his body relaxed from all the trembling.

Then slowly but surely he fell asleep. Soon after I closed my eyes, allowing my restless mind to find peace.  

 


End file.
